


The Great Shower Adventure

by ScarletteFox718



Series: Touch Me, Fuck Me [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk sure as hell doesnt mind, Jake is constantly horny, M/M, Shower Sex, underage b/c theyre only about 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is horny almost 24/7 now that he’s finally around Dirk in their lands. His neediness finally outweighs his self-control, and he joins Dirk in the shower after a particularly exhausting bit of fisticuffs against imps.</p><p>Kinks: Neediness & Shower/Locker Room Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Shower Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a series of kinks generated by a random kink generator on tumblr. Enjoy~

“I’m going to go shower, alright? I’ll be out soon. Then you can shower, Jake,” said one Dirk Strider after decapitating an imp that had gotten into the house. They’d been fighting these damn things all day and weren’t getting anywhere. It was annoying. All they were doing was getting more grist. It wasn’t helping their quests nor was it helping them in general because Dirk knew they were in a null session. Nothing would ever come from it. They had to wait for their help from a different session. It had been a year already. He was starting to lose sight of it.

 

“Alright then, Dirk. That suits me just fine. Now hurry up. I’d quite like a quickie of a shower. Those imps were gross,” answered Jake, black hair mussed up sexily from all the fighting. God, Dirk had such a boner for him. Well, better make his shower a cold one.

 

“You got it. One quick shower coming up,” replied the blonde, walking into his bathroom and starting the water. He stripped his dirty, black outfit off and stepped into the stream, hissing at the coldness. He took his shades off and set them to the side of the sink and returned to rinse his hair. It immediately fell flat against his head as the water saturated it; his hair wasn’t naturally anime in its styling, after all. Dirk’s body started acclimating to the temperature so he was able to stick his scarred body under the full stream and wash himself off. When he went to put soap in his hair to wash the nasty imp blood from it, he heard a noise behind him. Next thing he knew, there was a pair of dark, toned arms wrapped around him.

 

“Jake? What the hell?”

 

“Jesus, Dirk. This water is freezing. Turn it up, will you?”

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

 

“Can’t a lad take a shower with his lover? It’s not like we haven’t seen one another naked before, chap.” Jake had a point on that one. The two had had sex before, so naturally they  _ had _ seen each other naked. Still, he’d surprised the hell out of Dirk, which was a hard thing to accomplish. However, the Texan reached behind him to the shower nozzle and turned the heat up, making it nice and warm, eliciting a nice sigh from him. Jake also gave an exhale of appreciation at the warmer water and helped Dirk rinse the shampoo from his hair. When that was done, the blond could finally open his strange orange eyes to look down into his boyfriend’s bright green ones. Although, the brightness was muted and the eyes darker in hue as said boyfriend seemed to stare at him hungrily.

 

“Jake? Is everything alright?”

 

“Not really, Dirk. See, I have a mite bit of a problem,” he stated gesturing downward. Dirk followed his hand and noted a very erect and decently sized penis just barely not touching his own.

 

“Oh,” was all he could say.

 

“So you see, I figured we could have shower sex because honestly? I can’t take it anymore. Your mastery over your fighting craft is so sexy, I wanted to bang you on the battleground,” the teenager admitted, moving in and nipping at Dirk’s neck, dicks finally touching in a way that left both of them gasping. Jake reached down to grab the pale one and stroked it lightly, causing it to twitch in arousal.

 

“J-jake…” Dirk moaned, head tilted back to give his boyfriend more room.

 

“Yes, Dirk?” he responded, voice even deeper with lust. It rumbled in the blond’s ear and sent shivers right down his spine in anticipation. Without thinking, he clung to Jake in the spray of the showerhead, getting water in both their eyes. Neither cared, however. Jake continued to leave hickeys all over the other’s neck as he rubbed their dicks together.

 

“F-fuck… Fuck me. God, please fuck me.” It was getting to be too much for Dirk. Jake was hot, and he wanted the other right there and right then.

 

“As you wish, my Prince,” said Jake, lust lacing his voice as he gave his boyfriend a hot smirk. With minimal effort, Jake lifted Dirk up so the other could lean against the wall of the shower and wrap his legs around the Aussie’s waist. His strong hands gripped the other’s ass tightly, massaging slightly as well. The black-haired teen kissed the blond roughly, with all the neediness that he could muster - which was a lot considering the two had sex almost every day due to Jake’s neediness.

 

Things started off innocent enough with Dirk wrapping his arms around Jake and kissing back. However, within a few moments, the two were grinding against each other, Jake’s dick teasing Dirk’s entrance. The two were moaning into the kiss as they humped, Jake finally speaking up.

 

“Dirk. Please, can I go inside? I can’t take much more of this. I need you. I need to be  _ in _ you.” All the blond could do was nod, not being able to find his voice in the lust. Jake then spread his boyfriend’s cheeks and entered swiftly, not needing to prepare the other seeing as they’d had sex not too long before the imp battle. The two moaned loudly at the sensations each were receiving as Jake began thrusting into Dirk. The first few thrusts were straight but quickly turned to ramming right into the blond’s prostate, making him see stars every time. Jake certainly knew exactly what he was doing.

 

The shower was filled with grunts, groans, and moans as the two fucked relentlessly. Dirk had no idea how his boyfriend was keeping steady in the slowly cooling shower. He wasn’t complaining, though. Jake started going rougher, faster, and deeper, hitting that bundle of nerves with every stroke as he approached his breaking point. It was almost as if he were losing control with Dirk. The blond decided to squeeze around Jake’s cock, resulting in a loud groan and a harder thrust than he’d been doing. Jake re-steadied himself and looked up at his boyfriend.

 

“I won’t be able to hold on much longer. Stroke yourself, Dirk. Let’s come together,” he said, eyes dark with lust before burying his face in Dirk’s neck and leaving more hickeys. He started absolutely pounding into the other while said other stroked his cock in time with the thrusts. Dirk wouldn’t be able to last much longer either and was all too happy to oblige.

 

“Dirk. Dirk. Dirk…” Jake repeated as a mantra. It was obvious he was getting closer by the sporadic movements of his hips. They weren’t smooth thrusts anymore, but more animalistic in nature. As Dirk stroked himself in time, his cock twitched as he grew closer to his orgasm as well.

 

“Fuck! Dirk, I’m going to come! Haaaaa….” were the only warning words Jake was able to give before he came inside his boyfriend, the pressure from his come causing Dirk to lose it as well. He came all over their chests and stomachs with a loud moan of his own, head back against the shower wall, the shower having started running cold again. The two panted in the coolness and tried to regain control over their extremities as they came down from their respective highs.

 

“Jake?”

 

“Yes, Dirk?”

 

“That was amazing. Let’s do it again sometime,” Dirk admitted when he could speak again. Jake gave out a barking laugh and nuzzled Dirk’s cheek.

 

“Of course. My neediness will probably catch up with me again, anyhow, and it’ll happen regardless.”

 

“I like it that you’re so needy, though. It makes me feel wanted.”

 

“Of course you’re wanted, Dirk. I love you,” Jake stated with a warm smile.

 

“I love you, too, Jake,” was the response. Jake kissed Dirk one last time before setting him down, making sure he was stable and turning to quickly wash his own hair of imp blood.

 

“Now let’s finish this shower because it’s colder than a witch’s tit in a brass bra in the middle of winter in the North Pole in here. I don’t like it,” the black-haired boy said with a laugh, rinsing out his soap covered hair with Dirk’s help.

 

“What a metaphor, dude.”

 

“I heard it in a movie I watched.”

 

“Of course you did.”


End file.
